Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Après la débâcle du Département des Mystères, Harry est renvoyé au Dursley, le jour de son anniversaire, il fai un voeu, qui va se réalisé, le voilà au temps des Pirates où il fera la rencontre des Capitaines Jack Sparrow et Davy Jones !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 1 :

POV Général :

C'était l'été après la débâcle du Département des Mystères, Harry venait d'apprendre sur la prophétie le reliant à face-de-serpent aka Voldemort, et faisant en même temps face à la mort de Sirius, et disons le bien, le jeune homme n'était certainement pas dans le meilleurs des états, surtout que comme à sa désagréable habitude, le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé chez son horrible famille moldu, en leur faisant également part de la mort de son parrain, les Dursley ne se privant donc pas de le frapper maintenant que la menace d'un forçat évader n'était plus.

C'est donc affamer, battu et très déprimer qu'Harry passa son été, sans aucune nouvelles de ses sois disant meilleurs amis, qui n'avaient même pas daigné lui écrire.

Oui, ça ce passa comme ça, jusqu'au jour de son anniversaire, où comme chaque année, Harry fit un vœu silencieux, et cette année de dérogea pas à la règle, il fit un vœux juste avant de sombrer dans un léger coma, ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas cependant c'est que pour une fois ce vœu ou plutôt ses vœux se réalisèrent : « je souhaite que Voldemort meurt dans d'atroce souffrance, et que Dumbledore s'étouffe avec un de ses foutu bonbon au citron ! » et « je souhaiterai pouvoir être dans un endroit où je peux être libre et heureux, sans la responsabilité du monde des sorciers ».

La Magie commença par prendre en charge le souhait à propos de Voldemort et Dumbledore, Voldemort mourut donc douloureusement par le processus de vidange de sa Magie, qui ce transféra dans Harry à la place, pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, il s'étouffa réellement avec l'un de ses bonbons au citron, malheureusement pour le souhait de Harry, le Professeur McGonnagall lui lança un **Anapneo **lui faisant recraché le bonbon et ainsi continuer à exister (N/A: zut alors !).

La Magie pris ensuite en charge sont deuxième souhait, et l'envoya donc dans le passé, où il atterri sur une petite île magnifique où il se fit trouver par une femme de couleur nommé Tia Dalma, qui pendant plusieurs semaines le soigna et veilla sur lui, le ramenant peu à peu à la santé, pour finalement attendre qu'il se réveille.

* * *

><p><strong>Et une autre nouvelle fanfic pour me faire pardonner ma longue disparition des mises à jours, j'éspère que vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, merci de me lire.<strong>

**Bisous mes lecteurs. =) **


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 2 :

POV Général :

C'est donc une semaine plus tard qu'Harry émergea de son coma, clignant des yeux autour de lui dans la confusion quant à sa situation, et fronçant les sourcils à la vue de Tia Dalma lui sourire d'une chaise à côté de lui.

- Bonjour Hadrianus, je suis Tia Dalma, mais tu peux m'appelé Tia… Dit la femme toujours le même petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Heu… Hadrianus ? Demanda un peu bêtement le jeune homme étourdit.

- Oui… Hadrianus, c'est ton nom, un nom de Sang-Pur, fort et puissant. Acquiesça Tia.

- Okay… heu… je vais comme même m'en tenir à Harry, sinon, je ne voudrai pas paraitre grossier ou rien, mais où Diable suis-je ? je vaux dire aux dernière nouvelles je devrai être à Privet Drive, et pas… ici… où qu'ici, puisse être de toute façon… Dit Harry il faut bien l'avouer tout de même assez grossièrement en regardant Tia bizarrement en la voyant toujours avec le sourire.

- Les Caraïbes petit, nous sommes dans les îles Caraïbes, au début du XVIIIème Siècle, et pour l'explication : tu as eu 16 ans, et es entré dans ta majorité magique un an à l'avance, ta puissance magique c'est libérer avec une surcharge, et avec un accès de magie à la fois accidentel dû au fait que tu étais inconscient et contrôlé grâce à tes vœux, ta Magie t'as accordé ses souhaits, Voldemort es détruit, et tu es désormais dans un lieu où tu pourra être libre et heureux sans de trop grande responsabilités pour tes petites épaules trop maigre. Expliqua tranquillement Tia en commençant à faire du Thé.

- Donc, globalement, Voldemort est disparu, je suis un adulte dans le monde magique, et je suis à une époque différente dans un Pays différent… et bien merde… c'est truc là n'arrive qu'à moi ! Résuma Harry plaintivement sur la fin.

- C'est ça, et je vais continuer à t'apprendre l'art de la Magie. Lui dit Tia avec un sourire ravie.

POV Harry :

_Pourquoi ces choses n'arrivent elles qu'à moi, ce n'est vraiment pas juste, d'abord Voldemort tue mes parents, puis je suis expédier par Dumbles chez les Dursley, ma première année à Poudlard se solde par la lutte avec Voldemort et Quirrell, deuxième année la chose Basilic, troisième année les détraqueurs, quatrième année ce foutu tournoi et le retour de face-de-serpent, l'année dernière la mort de Sirius, et maintenant quoi… oh, rien voyons Harry… trois fois rien, juste un petit voyage dans le temps de trois putin de siècle !_

_Pfiou… ok… souffle Harry… souffle, du calme, après tout y a aussi du bon dans tout ça puisque Voldy est désintégré, ce qui veux dire aussi plus de prophétie, plus de Dumbles sur ton dos… et… je deviens complètement dingue, je me parle à moi-même dans ma propre tête !_

POV Général :

Une fois Harry calmé, lui et Tia firent lentement connaissance, puis l'apprentissage d'Harry commença de façon intensive, Tia malgré son excentricité était un professeur autoritaire, et le jeune homme appris donc tous sur la Magie et la sorcellerie, que ce soit Magie Blanche, Neutre, ou même la Magie Noire, Tia ne laissa rien passer malgré les protestations d'Harry pour la dernière branche, elle lui enseigna également différentes Magies Rituels, dont la Magie du sang, et les quartiers de protection.

Cet apprentissage fut facilité par certains cristaux étranges que Tia lui appris être appelé Petri memoriam qui lui permirent de retenir et comprendre tout plus rapidement qu'à la normal.

Cette routine d'apprentissage dura pendent deux ans et aurai sans doute continué, si un soir alors qu'ils faisaient une lecture de pinces de crabes, quelqu'un ne les avaient pas interrompus.

- Jack Sparrow*… Sourit Tia.

- Tia Dalma*. Salua l'homme en souriant l'air tout de même un peu crispé.

- J'ai toujours su qu'un beau jour le vent te ramènerai vers moi*… dit elle avec un petit rire de gorge.

S'en suivit une discussion étrange sur une clé, un coffre et le cœur d'un certain Davy Jones, laissant Harry qui jusque là était resté hors de vue assez septique.

Il ne se montra que lorsque Tia Dalma se mit à chercher frénétiquement pour un bocal de Terre, de ce qu'il en avait déduit de la conversation.

- Tien Tia, il est là. Dit Harry en apparaît à côté de la femme, tenant dans ses petites mains le gros bocal rempli prêt à ras bord de Terre.

- Oh merci mon petit… lui sourit Tia, puis se tournant vers Jack : *c'est à Terre que tu seras en sécurité Jack, alors emporte cette Terre avec toi. Lui dit-elle en lui fourrant le bocal dans les mains.*

- De la Terre… un bocal plein de Terre… demanda le Pirate avec léger scepticisme.*

- Oui. Dit Tia.*

- Est-ce que ce bocal de Terre peu me servir ?* demanda Jack.

- Si tu n'en veux pas Jack… tu peux me le rendre*. Déclara un peu sèchement Tia peu être légèrement vexée.

- Non… dit le pirate en serrant protectivement le bocal à sa poitrine.*

- Alors il te servira… sourit Tia avec amusemant.*

- Ok… dit drôlement le Pirate en regardant le bocal avec une petite grimace.

- Et pour plus de précaution, l'enfant vous accompagnera. Ordonna Tia avec détermination faisant Harry froncé les sourcils de désagrément.

- Et qui est la jeune beauté ? Demanda Jack après un petit silence en se fixant sur Harry qui fronçait toujours les sourcils.

- Ah… c'est le jeune Hadrianus. Sourit grandement Tia en tapotant la joue d'Harry gentiment à la moue du jeune homme au surnom que lui avait affublé le Pirate.

- C'est un garçon ! s'exclama Gibbs avec étonnement en regardant le jeune sorcier avec insistance.

- Oui, je suis un garçon… et je préfère être appelé Harry. Répondit l'intéressé en fusillant l'homme du regard pour oser l'avoir prit pour une fille.

- Enchanté Harry, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Lui souris charmeusement Jack.

- Je sais. Répondit un peu sèchement le jeune homme toujours vexé d'avoir été prit pour une donzelle et d'être obliger d'aller avec eux.

- Il me semble que nous devons trouver le Hollandais Volant n'est ce pas ? Les interrompis Will.

- Mmh… Mmh… Guider… par le destin ! S'exclama Tia en jetant les pinces de crabes.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilou, le deuxième chapitre est arrivé, Jack fait son apparrition ! ^^<strong>

**Allez y dîtes moi ce que vous en penser.**

**Et merci encore un fois de me lire. **

**Bisous mes lecteurs. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 3 :

POV Harry :

_Et voilà, je me retrouve en route vers je sais pas où avec une bande de pirate qui sentent mauvais et qui ne pensent qu'à boire du rhum et trouver une clé sous une pluie torrentielle en pleine nuit ! Le seul gars à peu près normal ici c'est Will Turner, et encore, si il traine avec ces gars là, c'est qu'il doit bien avoir un sombral au plafond lui aussi. Oh Tia va payé pour ça foie de fils de Maraudeurs, je vais lui faire montrer qu'on ne plaisante pas avec le fils et le filleul de Cornedrue et de Patmol._

- Alors, Harry c'est ça ? Depuis quand tu connais Tia Dalma ? Demande Will.

- Je connais Tia depuis 2 ans, en fait, j'ai atteri sur son île, et elle m'a trouvée, depuis je suis rester avec elle et elle s'est éfforcer de m'enseigner ce qu'elle peut sur toute sorte de magie. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Une sorcière, tu es une sorcière ! s'écria le gars qui m'a prit pour une fille chez Tia.

- Le terme exact est Sorcier, parce que je vous le ferais remarquer je suis un mâle, et les mâles dans notre communautée sont appeller des Sorciers, ou des Mages ! répondis-je avec agacement.

- Donc tu es un Sorcier, interressant. Murmura Sparrow en tourtillant sa barbiche.

- Oui, je suis un sorcier, et ne croyez pas que je n'oserai pas utiliser mes pouvoirs si vous m'énérvez ! répondis-je avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Et qu'est ce que tu pourais bien nous faire ? demanda l'un des autres pirates qui écoutait notre petite conversation.

- Ca. dis-je en le suspendant en l'air par les pieds et en lui envoyant par la même occasion un sortillège de picotement de bas nivea, juste assez pour le rendre mal à l'aise.

- Ok, d'accord, arreter, je sens que je vais être malade. cria t-il et c'est vrai que d'avoir la tête en bas sur un navire qui tangue naturellemnt ça peut faire ça.

Je souris un peu et relacha le sortillège, le pauvre gars c'est écrouler comme une masse et à peine s'est il relever qu'il a courut à la balustrade pour vider le contenue de son estomac, faisant grimacer certains de ses camarades d'équipage.

- Et sinon Harry, pourquoi Tia Dalma vous a fait venir avec nous mmh ? Demanda Sparrow.

- Comment le serais-je, après tout, c'est de Tia qu'on parle, elle fait quelque fois des chose sans aucune raison logique. Répondis-je avec un petit froncement de sourcils et un haussement d'épaule.

Sparrow sembla vouloir dire autre chose, mais l'un de ses matelot cria quelque chose et d'un coups tout l'équipage, Will compris ce tourna vers un point sombre qui après s'etre rapprocher quelque peut est un navire.

- c'est ça votre Hollandais Volant ?* demada Will avec je dois bien le dire un air pas du tout convaincu. les autre hochent la tête avec un petit air apeuré. _Quel bande de trouillard_. Il n'a pas l'air très impréssionant.* reprit Will.

- Toi non plus, surtout ne le sous estime pas.* répondit Sparrow en s'approchant de Will qui c'était accouder à la ballustrade.

S'en suivis une discussion à laquelle je ne prétat pas du tout attention, trop pris à regarder le Navire que Sparrow disait être le célèbre Hollandais Volant, dont Tia m'avait si souvent parler de son capitaine, Davy Jones.

Et je dois dire au vu des déscriptions très bien détaillés de Tia Dalma que si ce navire est le Hollandais Volant, moi je suis Voldemort en tutu rose dansant le Lac des Cygne.

Il n'y a que quand j'entendis Sparrow dire à Will les mots Jack Sparrow et régler sa dette que je me suis tourner vers les autre tous cela pour voir Will dans une chaloupe commençant déjà à se diriger vers l'autre navire.

Puis Saprrow ordonna l'extinction des lampes, et quelque temps après avoir totalement perdu Will de vu un immense navire impréssionnant sortie des eaux et s'approcha du navire échouer et l'accosta. Le sentiment si familier de la magie s'accrochant partout autour de se bateau, le Hollandais Volant viens d'apparaitre.

- Vous l'avez envoyer à sa mort. je dis sombrement en directon de Sparrow.

Il se tend, mais continue à m'ignorer et regarder la scène qui se déroule devant nous.

En ayant marre de ne rien voir et ne rien entendre de tous se qui se passe là bas pour ce pauvre Will , je lança pour mes oreilles seul un sort d'écoute et entrepris d'éspionner tranquillement se qui ce passait sur l'autre navire et apparement mon timing est parfait car ce fut sans doute le tour de Will.

- Tu n'es encore ni mort ni mourant alors, qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ?*vint la question d'un voix sèche et grave.

- Jack Sparrow m'envoie regler sa dette. * repondit la voix de Will.

- Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire ici ?* redemanda la voix qui je crois est Davy Jones.

- Jack Sparrow... m'envoie... regler sa dette.* revint la voix de Will hésitante.

- hin, regler sa dette, je pourrait accepter, même si je dois en souffrir.* Dit Jones.

Je jetta un coup d'oeil à Sparrow qui de sa longue vue regardait se produire les évenements. Et tout à coup un homme ou plutôt devrais je dire créature ce trouva devant Sparrow. Et l'équipage commença à paniquer surtout pris en otage part celui de Jones. Moi je restais tranquillement là ou je m'étais poster durant tout ses évènemenst un peu dans l'ombre et utilisant ma magie des ombres pour m'aider à rester indetectable.

Sparrow lui était beuacoup plus subtile sur ses crainte, mais j'ai su la détecter, et je peux dire que cet homme est térifié de Jones, ou est ce de ce que Jones pourrait faire pour lui ? mystère.

- Tu as une dette envers moi Jack, tu es capitaine du Black Pearl depuis 13 ans, car telle était notre accord.* Dit Jones en s'avançant menaçant sur Sparrow, et je dois dire je trouve toute cette situation très amusante.

- il n'y a que 2 ans que je suis réellement capitaine j'ai du faire face à d'horribles mutins.* répondit sournoisement Sparrow en cachant bien sa peur.

- Tu étais donc un mauvais capitaine, mais un capitaine quoiqu'il en soit. Qui plus ai pendant toutes ces années ne t'es tu pas présenter comme le capitaine Jack Sparrow.* se moqua quelque peu Jones, et son équipage gloussant avec ses mots.

- je t'ai payer, tu voulais une âme pour servir sur ton navire je te l'ai envoyer.* répondit Sparrow avec un leger air mutin.

- Une âme n'est pas toujours égale à une autre.* Lui dit Jone avec mécontantement.

- Ah ah, alors maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur le principe on va pouvoir discuter du prix.* sourit Sparrow en rangeant sa lorgnette.

- Le prix...* Dis Jones avec un air je dirais bin oui on dirait qu'il boude.

- Alors dis moi selon toi combien d'âme vaux la mienne ?* Demanda Sparrow avec sournoiserie. _Mais quel enfoiré ! _

- Une bonne centaine tout juste... je te laisse trois jours. repondit Jones. _je n'en reviens pas, aussi pourit l'un que l'autre ! _

- tu es un diamant brute, renvoie moi le petit et je me mets au travail.* sourit Sparrow en tournant le dos à Jones.

- je garde le petit pour garantir ta bonne foie il ne te reste plus que 99 à trouver.* Ricana Jones et son équipage avec lui.

- A mais non, je ne suis pas d'accord moi, Will était le seul à peu près normal ici, hors de question que je reste ici si il n'y a même pas une seul personne à peu près sensée sur ce foutou rafiot ! Criai- je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, en sortant par la même occasion des ombres et en allant secouer Sparrow comme un prunier. En entendant plus un bruit mis à part les vague je me suis arreter pour regarder mes alentour pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Jones qui me regardait avec une drôle d'expression. Euh oups?! dis je avec une petite grimace et un sourire penaud.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde ! je vous entends tous d'où je suis, oh mon dieu 2 fan fics mise à jour avec 1 chapitre chacune le même jours alors que c'était le silence radio depuis au moins 2 ans mais elle est malade ? elle à de la fièvre elle ce sent bien ou pas ? lol<strong>

**comme je l'ai un peu expliquer sur mon autre fan fic crossover TW/HP mes problème familiaux s'arrange doucement et ma psy m'a conseiller de reprendre des activité que j'aime donc voilà je me suis remis à écrire.**

**j'espère que ce nous chapitre vous plait et je vais essayer de mettre à jour mes fan fics plus souvent.**

**donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à donner des critiques constructives ou même juste un commentaire comme ça pour dire bonjour.**

**biz à vous tous.**

**Tenshi- Lily- Hime-Sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 4 :

POV Général:

- salut. Sourit timidement Harry en faisant un petit signe de main à Jones alors que le silence ce prolongeait. Je voulais pas intérompre. poursuivit il voyant que personne ne bougeai.

- Je prend celui là également ! annonça Jones en faisant signe à l'un de ses membres d'équipage d'embarquer Harry avec eux. Réjouie toi Jack ça ne t'en fait plus que 98 à trouver. Dit le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant en retourant sur son navire, vite suivi de son équipage et de Harry que était détenue par deux d'entre eux, en ce débatant légèrement.

- C'est bon, pas besoin de me tenir aussi fort, je sais marcher tout seul. s'éxclama le jeune homme avec un air franchement mécontant, avançant pour rejoindre le navire maudit.

- Tia Dalma va me tuer ! soupira Jack en voyant Harry disparaître avec Jones et son équipage. En route pour Tortuga ! Reprit il en criant à son équipage de ce bouger les fesses.

- saut de temps -

POV Harry :

- Je vais tuer ce crétin de Sparrow, osez faire ça à Will, non mais il se prend pour qui cet abruti, oh et puis non, de toute façon Tia le fera pour moi quand elle saura qu'il m'a perdu, abruti ! Murmurais-je avec colère, et en remuant légèrement mal à l'aise, sous le regard insistant de Jones.

- Qu'est ce que tu marmonne le mome ? me demanda l'un des matelot avec une éspèce de tête d'enclume.

- Rien qui ne vous interresse face d'enclume, et c'est vous, pas tu, on n'a pas élever les hippogriphes ensemble à ce que je sache. Grommelais-je.

- Espèce de petit... Commença l'autre.

- Shark ça suffit, va faire ton travail ! Dit séchement Jones avant que la face d'enclume ne puisse me dire autre chose.

- oui capitaine. Répondit-il en partant, mais pas avant de me lancer un regard noir.

Jones me lança un regard indéchiffrable et partie sans un autre mot, me laissant planter là sans savoir quoi faire, je me suis donc poser dans un coins d'ombre ou il n'y a presqu'aucun passage, et entrepris de méditer pour renforcer mon occlumencie.

Quelque temps après avoir fermer les yeux, j'entendis distinctement la musique d'un orgue, et compris que sans doute ce fut Jones, Tia m'avait tellement parler de lui, je ne l'imaginais certainement pas avec cette face de poulpe, dans ses récits il parraissait un très bel homme, étrange comme une malediction peut changer la meilleur des personne en une chose méconnaissable.

Je passa au moins une heure à méditer tout en écoutant la mélodie funèste de Jones, et ne fut sortie de mon état méditatif que lorsque j'entendis le chaos à bord et plus aucune musique, il semblerais qu'une légère bagare est éclater, je suis donc aller jeter un oeil, tout cela pour trouver Will foueter par son père sous l'insistance de Jones.

- Ca suffit ! Criais- je en voyant Will dans cet état et courant vers lui, arretant le dernier coup de fouet avec mon bras, le recevant à sa place. _Foutu complèxe du héro._

Il semble que certains membre de l'équipage dont Shark veuille me faire payer mon insousciance, mais un geste de Jones et ils s'arretent.

Je relève Will et l'entraine avec moi dans un coins plus éloigner des autres, sentant toujours le regard de Jones dans mon dos, je tente de mon mieux de soutenir Will jusqu'à s'assoir sur un tonneau.

- Mets toi là, et fais moi voir ton dos Will. dis je gentiement à mon camarade blésser.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Harry ? me demande t'il.

- Oh moi rien, je pensais que c'était un super bateau de croisière. répondis-je avec sarcasme. Maintenant tais toi et montre moi ton dos que je te soigne. soupirais-je en fouillant dans mon sac sans fond pour y pêcher quelques fourniture necessaire pour néttoyer et cicatriser ces plaies.

- Jack t'as fait le même coups qu'a moi ? me demanda Will avec une sorte de colère en mon nom.

- Pas vraiment, puisque tu étais le seul gars normal là bas et que tu n'y étais plus, j'ai juste décider de te payer une petite visite. souriais- je à Will en lui faisant boire une potion analgésique.

- Et tu veux me faire croire ça, qui dans son bon état d'ésprit voudrai venir sur ce bateau. dis Will, et pour toute réponse je le fixe avec insistance. _toi abruti_. Mauvais exemple ! répliqua t'il en faisant remarquer son état actuel.

- Très bien disons alors que le Capitaine Jones m'a courtoisement inviter faire un séjour sur son navire. répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Façon détourner de dire qu'il t'as enlever et te retient ici maintenant. aquiéça Will avec un certains humour dan sa voix.

- y a de ça oui. hochais je la tête avec un air dépiter. Et Sparrow n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! rajoutais-je avec une moue. _Et non que diable je ne boude pas !_

Will me sourit avec amusement en secouant légeremnt la tête comme pour dire "tu t'attandais à quoi de Jack à par ça", et pour toute réponse je hausse une épaule avec un petit sourire penaud.

Après ça Will repart vaqué à ces occupations et aide l'équipage, je jette un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule pour y trouver Jones toujours le regard fixer sur moi avec une expression que je ne saurai déchiffrer que comme de la perplexité et de la curiosité.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, c'est vrai quoi qu'est ce qu'il me veux?

Il se détourne et fini par monter à la barre.

Pour ma par, je retourne dans mon coins que je fais imperméable et décide de faire quelques potions utiles en cas de certaines urgences, médicales ou combatives et quelques poisons également, on ne sais jamais, je pourrais en avoir besoin.

La prochaine fois que je vois Will, c'est au jeux de dés organiser part l'équipage.

Il lance un défi à Jones et Jones accepte, et je m'aperçois que toute cette histoire est encore pour cette foutu clé ! Manque de chance pour Will, il semble que Jones garde la clé sur lui en permanence enroulé dans les tentacules de sa barbe.

Cette nuit là, je suivi Will et resta coller à son ombre, l'observant enlever la clé de griffe de Jones dans son sommeil, pendant ce temps mon attention fut attirer par la boite à musique et je lança un regard triste sur le capitaine du Hollandais Volant avant de suivre Will quand il me fit signe qu'on devait partir, son père nous aidant à nous enfuir en nous laissant une chaloupe.

Nous fûmes receuilli à l'aube par un navire marchant, où Will trouva la robe de sa très chere dulcinée Elisabeth, et pour ma part trouvant leur histoire assez comique tout comme Will.

Seulement voilà, je me doutais bien que tout cela était trop beau pour durée, surtout quand je senti la magie dans l'air, cette même magie appartenant au Hollandais Volant que j'avais senti la veille en le voyant pour la première fois.

Ce ne fut que lorsque des tentacules géantes sortir des entrailles de la mer que je compris que Jones dans sa fureur avait fait appel au monstrueux Kraken, et que se navire sur lequel Will et moi étions à bord allait bientôt n'être que son jouet à macher.

- Will plonge ! criai je alors que nous étions tous deux coincer en hauteur sur l'un des mats à contempler le spéctacle horrible de l'équipage et du navire se faire détruire par la créature.

Serrant sa main je l'entrainai avec moi dans ma chute vers la mer, où nous nous perchions sur une planche flotante. Je fouillais très vite dans mon sac et resortis une plante gluante, en fis avalé à Will puis en pris moi-même avant d'entrainer Will dans la mer pour ne pas nous faire repairer par Jones.

Will se débattit quelque instant avec moi sans doute peur que je le noie, puis n'y tenant plus pris une respiration paniquer, et me regarda avec étonnement quand il s'aperçu qu'il respirai sous l'eau.

- Branchiflore. soufflais-je avec un petit sourire fier de moi et pour toute réponse, Will me rendit mon sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour la question de luma coquillette au sujet de HarryDavy, on vois sa forme humaine dans le film 3 je crois et bien là, disons que Harry va faire ressortir l'humain en lui. ;)**

**Et un autre chapitre pour cette fic, je suis très inspirer pour elle ces temps ci profitez en c'est tout pour vous ! ^_^**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre autant que les autre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous voulez.**

**biz à vous tous, **

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 5 :

**POV Will:**

Une monter de peur m'avait pris lorsqu'Harry m'a attiré dans les profondeurs, mais maintenant alors même que le Hollandais Volant passe au dessus de nous, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, Harry vient de nous sauver la mise, je lui étais déjà reconnaissant pour ses soins et sa gentillesse lorsque j'ai été foueter, mais maintenant encore plus, je suis heureux de ne pas être seul dans ce bourbier.

J'étais surpris et en colère lorsque je l'ai dabord vu sur le navire maudis de Davy Jones, furieux contre Jack, pour faire un mauvais coup contre quelqu'un d'aussi doux et gentil que Harry, et en colère contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir vu ça venir et ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger, Harry fait ressortir mes instincts protecteur, que même Elisabeth ne me fait pas ressentir.

EN attentand, nous ne pouvons pas rester là comme ça en pleine mer pour toujours, nous allons fatiguer. Le Hollandais Volant est toujopurs au dessus de nous, et l'idée de nous faufiler à bord me viens.

Je ressère un peu sa main dans la mienne, et il se troune vers moi avec des yeux interrogateurs.

Je fais signe au navire de Jones, et il semble avoir compris mon idée, car il sourit et hoche un peu la tête, avant de retirer sa main de la mienne et de commencer à nager vers la proue du bateaux. Je le rejoins et l'aide à escalader, arriver au niveau des balustres, nous espionnons discretement Jones et l'équipage.

En voyant l'équipage tuer les survivant est horrible et je remarque qu'une larme coule sur la joue droite de Harry, qu'il essuie bien vite en me donnant un sourire tremblant, me tirant à couvert au passage de Jones.

- Le coffre n'est plus en sécurité, mettez le cap sur l'île des quatres vents, tachez d'y arriver les premiers ou vous me le pairez !* Nous entendîmes crié Jones de la où nous étions cachés.

- Les premiers?* Demande l'un des memebres d'équipages.

- Qui a envoyer se voleur charlatant sur mon batiement, qui donc lui a parler de la clé... Jack Sparrow.* Jones dit avec fureur dans la voix.

- Oh Merlin, Sparrow ! Jones va le dépecer. Chuchote Harry avec horreur.

**POV Harry :**

Je ne peux pas m'en empêché, dès que j'ai entendue les mots de Jones, j'ai été horrifier, je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais tuer Sparrow, mais c'était juste sur le coup de la colère, je ne vaux de mal à personne, et Sparrow peut etre un connard sournois et la personne la plus Serpentarde que j'ai jamais rencontrer, et compte tenu que j'ai rencontrer Malfoy Senior, Junior et Snape, c'est peu dire, je ne le veux pas mort.

Will et moi sommes pour le moment cacher dans le trou dans la proue, je m'assoie en tailleur et sort de mon sac sans fond une boule de cristal de divination et commence à observer Sparrow et son équipage, Will me rejouagnant et observant avec moi.

- c'est Elisabeth ! S'éxclame t-il en voyant une femme aux côté de Sparrow.

- Elisabeth ? Oh ta fiancée je suppose. dis je avec légère amertume. _Elle n'est vraiment pas si jolie que ça, Will peut trouver beaucoup mieux_.

- Oui, mon Elisabeth. murmure Will avec un sourire stupide et un visage niait.

- Oh pitié. je marmonne en levant les yeux au ciel. _J'ai déjà eu à supporter les airs amouraché entre Ron et Hermione de mon temps, je ne vais pas recommencer avec Will et sa pimbèche à cette époque-ci ! c'est absolument hors de question !_

- Oh Don Juan, arrête un peu de révasser et regarde. Dis je en lui indiquant la boule de cristal du menton où à notre étonnement le plus total on peut voir Sparrow et Elisabeth beaucoup trop proche l'un de l'autre, tellement proche que si l'un d'eux bougeai de quelques milimètres ils seraient en train de s'embrasser spectaculairement sous les yeux de Will et moi.

Je prend la main de Will et lui donne un petit retrait de réconfort, ce n'est certainement pas une scène à laquel j'aurai aimé assister si j'avais l'occasion de revoir ma fiancée après plusieurs mois.

Will resserre également ma main et me fait un léger sourire pour me dire que ça va, avant de se détourner et de scruter à nouveaux les deux protagonistes.

Nous les voyons alors s'éloigner de l'autre sans que rien ne se soit passer entre eux et même si je n'apprécie pas cette Elisabeth, je suis tout de même soulager qu'elle et Sparrow n'ai rien fait, Will n'a pas besoin de voir ça.

Nous les voyons ensuite monter dans une chaloupe, et je ne peux m'empêcher de jurer en m'apercevant que Jack Sparrow, son équipage et la dulcinée de Will sont sans aucun doute sur l'île des quatres vents, c'est à dire exactement où Jones et son équipage ainsi que nous avons mis le cap. _Tout cela va définitivement mal finir, éperons que je trouve une brillante idée d'ici à ce que ça tourne à la bouse de dragon. _

Nous les voyons creuser et déterrer le coffre contenant le coeur de Davy Jones.

Je sent une nauser me prendre, dans ce coffre repose le coeur de quelqu'un qui est certes cruel, mais qui d'après Tia Dalma fut à une époque l'une des plus douce personne ayant foulé cette Terre. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas bien à concilier le Davy Jones doux et amoureux des récits de Tia et le Davy Jones que j'ai rencontrer qui est assez cruel pour faire executer les survivant du bateau marchant sur lequel Will et moi étions. Sans doute est ce coeur qui fait la différence, avant il battait dans la poitrine de Davy Jones, et maintenant c'est un homme sans coeur battant en lui avec celui-ci seulement un coffre fermer à clé entérrer pour protection.

Je ne pense pas que Jones ai compris que même si il a arracher son coeur, que ses emotions sont toujours la, et qu'il ne pourra pas s'en cacher éternellement. Tia Dalma ne le laissera pas faire. _Et moi non plus_.

Je sens Will préssé ma main et le regarde interrogativement, que pour qu'il me montre la Terre en face de nous, tellement pris dans mes penser, je ne me suis pas aperçu que nous avions cesser de bouger et que nous étions arriver au bord de l'île des quatres vents, à quelques centaines de mètres Sparrow et Elisabeth ce tenaient, inconscients du danger que Jones ou plutôt son équipage représentaient pour eux en se moment même, Jones n'ayant pas droit de poser pieds à Terre pour encore une décennie.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà un autre chapitre il est petit, mais c'est un chapitre comme même, ça fait trois chapitres en quoi? 2 ou 3 jours, je suis vraiment inspiré ! <strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait,**

**n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires si vous voulez.**

**biz à vous tous.**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrases avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 6 :

POV Harry :

Will descend du navire et je le suit en vitesse, je ne veux pas me laisser distancer.

Lorsque nous arrivons prêt de Sparrow et sa petite bande de joyeux luron, ils sont agenouillés devant un grand coffre contenant ce que je suppose être les effets personnels de Jones pouvant lui rappeler son amour pour Calipso, ainsi que le coffret contenant son coeur.

Nous les voyons approcher leurs oreilles prêt du coffret et écouter ce que je sais être les battements du coeur du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

- C'était vrai !* vient le soupir surpris de la pimbêche de Will.

- Vous avez dit la vériter alors.* Dis un homme que je pense être de l'équipage de Sparrow.

- C'est se que je fais très souvent, je sais pas pourquoi ça vous surprends !* Répond Sparrow avec désinvolture.

- Parce que nous avons de bonnes raisons !* Intervient Will en dévoilant sa présence aux autres, et la mienne aussi, mais ça dépend du point de vu étant donner que je suis plus petit que lui et que je me cache derrière.

- Will, oh tu vas bien grâce à Dieu, je t'ai cherché partout !* S'exclame la pimbêche en accourant vers celui-ci.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher encore une fois de lever les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait pas l'air si presser de revoir Will tout à l'heure quand on la voyait avec Sparrow. _C'est ça oui tu l'a cherché partout, même prête à le chercher dans la bouche de Sparrow ! Cette fille me révulse, elle me fait étonnamment penser à Ginny, bavant tout sur moi quand je suis là mais en accordant ses faveurs à n'importe qui quand il n'y a aucuns signes de ma présence dans les environs_.

Et Will qui lui sourit et qui l'embrasse en plus, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul mal à l'aise, le gars que je ne connais pas les regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Jack regarde Will bizarrement, il ne m'a pas encore repérer apparemment.

- Comment t'es arrivé ici ?* Demande Sparrow.

- Grâce à des tortues de mer, je m'en suis attaché deux aux bouts des pieds.* répond Will avec humour et une dose de sarcasme bien cacher. _apparemment il m'a oublié_.

- C'est pas si facile hein ?* Dis Sparrow avec une grimace comique.

- Mais je dois te remercier Jack !* déclare Will avec sarcasme voilé.

- Me remercier ?* demande Sparrow avec un visage bizarre. _oh oh, mais c'est qu'il a les chocottes le petit Jackie !_

- Tu m'as piégé en m'envoyant sur ce navire pour payer ta dette à Davy Jones !* Et tu as fait à peut de chose prêt la même chose pour Harry ! Dit Will avec un petit éclat de fureur dans la voix.

- Quoi ?* Cri Elisabeth en regardant de Will à Sparrow.

- Quoi ?* Mime Sparrow avec une voix aiguë comme si on venait lui donner un coup dans les parties.

- Parce que j'y ai retrouvé mon Père figure toi.* rajoute Will.

- Oh parfait, heureux de te revoir.* sourit Sparrow.

- Quand je pense que chaque mots, chaque mots était un mensonge ! s'écria la donzelle avec indignation en se décollant de Will et en avançant vers Sparrow avec colère. _Elle se croit menaçante là ?_

- Pratiquement, y avait urgence trésor.* dis Sparrow avec un air j'en foutre.

Will s'avance alors vers le coffret avec détermination, et c'est dingue se que je peux avoir l'impression d'être invisible en se moment alors que je ne porte même pas ma cape !

- Oy qu'est ce que tu fais?* demande Sparrow quand il voit Will agenouiller prêt du coffret contenant le coeur avec une lame à la main.

- Je vais tuer Davy Jones !* Dis Will, et sur le coup, je suis figé, comme si on m'avais stupéfier_. J'ai bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ? _

- Je peux pas te laisser faire ça, parce que quand Jones sera mort, qui empêchera sa terrible bête de me pourchasser !* Dit Sparrow en dégainant son épée et en la pointant vers le cou de Will.

Sans suit une conversation armée que je suis un peu brouiller, toujours focaliser sur les mots de Will, ils veulent tuer Davy Jones ! je commence à comprendre pourquoi je suis là. Et ils commencent à se battre, quelle bande de rustre, la fiancée de Will fait toute une scène, allant même jusqu'à faire semblant de s'évanouir sous la chaleur, scène que je trouve assez pathétique, j'en ai ma claque, je décide donc de courir après eux et d'intervenir, de toute façon il est absolument hors de question que je laisse qui que se soit tuer Jones.

Je me retrouve à courir dans la fôret tropical après une bande de pirates, pour en sauver un autre et est une roue de moulin que je viens de voir passer !

- Accio Clé du coffret de Davy Jones ! Je m'exclame et la clé vole vers moi pour se loger entre mes doigts. Accio Coffret de Davy Jones. Répétais-je et comme pour la clé, le coffret vole dans ma direction et se pose à mes pieds. Gémino. Je lance sur le coffret et la clé et ils se dédoublent, je laisse les répliques sur le sol.

J'ouvre vite mon sac sans fond et jette la vraie clé dedans, puis y dépose délicatement le vrai coffret avant de refermer le tout et d'y mettre un mot de passe en fourchelangue juste au cas ou. Maintenant j'ai plus qu'a retrouvé tout le monde.

- Pointe moi Jack Sparrow ! Dis je et ma baguette tourne et tourne jusqu'à se fixer sur un point vers ma droite.

Je me met donc à courir dans cette direction et tout comme j'arrive sur la plage où l'équipage de Jones et celui de Sparrow sont en train de se battre, la même roue de moulin me passe devant avec Will et le gars de tout à l'heure à l'intérieur, et je crois bien que si la situation n'était pas si catastrophique, je serai écroulé de rire en voyant ça !

Ils se battent tous comme des forcenés, je rejoins Sparrow et Will qui pour sa part est inconscient sur la chaloupe. apparemment le gars de tout à l'heure qui j'apprends est appelé James Norrington a fait diversion avec le faux coffret. _Et par Salazar, non je ne me sens absolument pas coupable _! Et l'équipage de Jones est parti après lui.

De retour sur le Black Pearl, je fusille Sparrow du regard et pars voir comment va Will, restant à distance quand je vois que sa donzelle est à ses côtés, je reste jusqu'à le voir réveiller puis repart vers Sparrow qui se cramponne toujours à son bocal de terre que Tia lui a donnée, me faisant secouer un peu la tête avec exaspération.

Le Hollandais Volant surgit soudain des flots devant nous et tout l'équipage se prend de panique, sauf Sparrow que je vois se pavaner en disant qu'il va s'en occuper.

- Hey tête de poulpe ! T'as rien oublier hein ?* Se pavane Sparrow en narguent Jones avec son bocal.

- Il est complètement fou ! Je m'exclame alors que le dit cinglé dévale les escaliers menant au pont. _oh ça doit faire mal ça, bien fait pour lui !_

- Je l'ai, tu es venu négocier hein espèce de vieille méduse, hey t'as vu se que j'ai, un bocal de terre-euh, un bocal de terre-euh et devine se qu'y a dedans !* Nargue encore Sparrow.

- Assez, ça suffit !* J'entends Jones dire et les écoutilles à canon de son navire s'ouvre.

- Sparrow, non mais t'as complètement perdu l'esprit ! je crie en sprintant jusqu'à lui et en le frappant à l'arrière du crane histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

- Barre à tribord.* je l'entend dire d'une voix glauque, et la pimbêche répète en hurlant tandis que Will s'active à dire tout le monde à son poste.

J'entends Jones dire les mêmes ordres ainsi que d'envoyer le Black Pearl par le fond. _On est dans la bouse de Dragon jusqu'au cou !_

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien regardez moi ça, encore un nouveau chapitre dis donc je fait fort ses derniers temps. lol<strong>

**Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît, j'essaie de faire le moins de faute possible, mais bon, je ne suis pas prof de français et j'ai arrêté mes études quand j'avais 14 ans, donc veuillez excuser mes fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe svp. Et je dois bien dire que même avec ces fautes, ce que j'écris reste très compréhensible, donc svp arrêtez les réflexions là dessus, tout le monde en fait et franchement c'est normal, la langue française est la langue la plus difficile du monde.**

**Mais bon voilà, je prépare déjà le prochain chapitre, si vous voulez laisser un commentaire n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, ou des suggestions allez y,**

**biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 7 :

Pov Harry :

J'ai beau lancer des réparo à tours de bras cela ne sert à rien, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme pour le navire marchant.

- Non, ce n'est pas un récif! n'approche pas du bastingage. J'entends alors Will dire lorsqu'un choc survient.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande sa fiancée avec angoisse.

- Le Kraken ! Will et moi répondons ensemble en se regardant.

- Aux armes !* Crie Will. Il attaquera part tribord, Harry et moi l'avons déjà vu faire, sortez les canons et attendez mon signal.* Crie ensuite Will en s'armant.

Tout le monde s'active vite pour répondre aux ordres de Will qui prend magistralement tout en charge, du coins de l'œil je vois Sparrow se faufiler, mais ce n'est pas le moment de le sermonner, Will dit d'attendre avant de tirer, et sa copine panique légèrement en appelant son prénom toutes les deux secondes, alors que le Kraken gagne de plus en plus de terrain sur le Pearl.

- Feu ! Crie Will au bout de quelques minutes.

C'est étrange, je me sens tout à coup comme très mal et m'écroule à moitié sur Wil qui me voyant défaillir me soutient du mieux qu'il le peut, j'ai l'impression de recevoir des coups de poignard dans tout le corps, et j'entends les cris du Kraken dans ma tête, je comprends alors que c'est lui, c'est sa douleur que je ressens, j'ai toujours eu une connexion avec les créatures magiques, et le Kraken et certainement l'une des créatures les plus magiques des mers.

- Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiète Will.

- Rien, tout va bien, mais on doit partir avant qu'il revienne, et vite. je lui fais un sourire tremblant en resserrant au maximum mes boucliers d'occlumencie, bloquant ainsi une grande part de la douleur, assez pour que je puisse le supporter sans tomber.

Will et moi remontons sur le pont supérieur, Will dit à l'équipage de rassembler toute la poudre dans un filet, puis on rejoint Élisabeth qui se tourne directement vers son fiancé et m'ignore totalement.

- Il va revenir, il faut abandonner le navire.* Lui dit Will.

- On a plus de chaloupe.* dit-elle en regardant l'une des chaloupes pas loin de nous qui est bonne à faire du petit bois, elle est complètement détruite.

Je les regarde un instant et ne fait vite plus attention à eux, ce genre de scène fait souvent place à un tas de mièvreries je préfère donc chercher Sparrow des yeux, mais je ne me fais pas trop d'espoir, je sais qu'il a sans doute prit la première chaloupe disponible au début de l'attaque et est déjà loin, après tout comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais connu plus Serpentard. Will me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule en passant m'indiquant de le suivre.

- On a qu'une demie douzaine de baril !* Dis Gibbs à Will lorsqu'on passe devant lui.

- vous n'avez qu'a ajouté le rhum !* Will et moi disons d'une même voix en continuant notre chemin.

Le Kraken attaque à nouveau et Will et moi crions à l'équipage de remonter le filet, auquel nous nous accrochons pour remonter avec, les tentacules du Kraken nous frôlant et emportant certains membres de l'équipage.

Arriver à une certaine hauteur où nous essayons d'attirer le Kraken à nous Will se coince la jambe.

- Relachio, je lance, louper Will essaie de se libérer lui même également en coupant avec une lame.

- Élisabeth tire !* Cris Will à Élisabeth qui reste planter là avec le fusil en main.

Je lancerais bien un Bombarda, mais sa ne nous laisserai pas le temps de sauter avant que le tout explose. Je relance un relachio et c'est bon, nous sautons alors et nous écrasons sur le sol, juste quelques secondes plus tard le tout explose, je relève la tête et vois Sparrow, le fusil en mains. _Il est revenu ! _Je ressens à nouveau la souffrance du Kraken mais serre les dents et resserre encore plus humainement possible mes boucliers d'occlumencie Je me suis relevé avant Will et l'a aidé à en faire de même.

Quelques membres d'équipage sont encore en vie également.

- On l'a tuer ?* demande l'homme nain.

- Non, mais on l'a bien énerver, c'est pas encore fini, Capitaine vos ordres?* Questionne Gibbs à Jack, oui, il vient de me sauver la vie , il est donc Jack maintenant.

- Abandonner le navire, tous à la chaloupe.* Répond Jack en continuant son chemin.

- Jack, le Pearl.* Dit Gibbs en regardant son capitaine bizarrement.

- C'est rien qu'une grosse barque.* Répond Jack, et je vois bien que pour lui en réalité c'est comme s'arracher un bras.

- C'est vrai, il faut regagner le rivage.* dit Élisabeth et je me retiens à peine de la gifler. _Et les femmes osent dire que se sont les hommes les insensibles !_

- Ca fait une sacrée traversée.* Dit l'un des membres d'équipage.

- Ouai une sacrée traversée.* dit son ami à côté.

- Il faut essayé, on pourra s'enfuir quand il coulera le Pearl.* Will acquiesce

- Abandonner le navire, abandonner le navire ou abandonner tout espoir. Dit Gibbs en allant prendre les dernières de nos armes et en nous les passants dans la chaloupe, où Will m'a fait monter en premier sous le prétexte que tout à l'heure je n'allais pas bien.

POV Will :

Je fait monter Harry en premier dans la chaloupe, après tout il à beau eu dire que ce n'était rien, je sais qu'il n'était pas bien tout à l'heure, et je m'inquiète pour lui.

J'aide ensuite Gibbs qui me tend les armes que je donne à Harry qui les mets à ses côtés dans la chaloupe.

Je relève la tête quand je mets les dernières armes et vois Élisabeth embrasser Jack.

Voir cela me perturbe et me blesse mais je m'assis auprès de Harry le plus calmement possible.

- Will, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? La voix de Harry me parvient comme dans un brouillard, je le sent toucher ma main doucement et je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

- Rien, tout va bien. Je lui répond en lui faisant un petit sourire et lui serrant un peu la main, alors qu'il me regarde avec inquiétude dans ses grands yeux verts.

- Tu es sur ? Redemande t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté en m'observant attentivement.

- oui, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui sourit un peu plus sincèrement et il me rend mon sourire doucement en hochant un peu la tête puis retire sa main lorsqu'il aperçois Élisabeth monter dans la chaloupe avec nous.

- Où est Jack ?* Je lui demande avec amertume en la regardant droit dans les yeux après l'avoir aidé à monter à bord.

- Il a choisi de rester pour nous laisser une chance.* Elle répond en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ! Non ! Crie Harry en essayant de se lever pour retourner sur le navire, je le retiens directement par la taille et essai de le calmer.

- En avant ! J'entends Élisabeth ordonner aux autres, qui commence à ramer.

Harry ne se calme pas, il se débat contre moi en marmonnant qu'il ne laissera plus personne mourir pour lui.

Alors que nous sommes à quelques mètres il relève la tête vers moi et me regarde.

- Je suis désolé Will, mais je ne peux pas le laisser mourir la bas tout seul. Dit il en me regardant avec des yeux pleins de larmes, puis avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, il disparaît avec un léger "pop".

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il signifie, trop surpris de le voir disparaître comme ça, et puis mes yeux s'écarquillent en comprenant me retournant vers le navire.

- Harry ! Je crie alors que je vois le Kraken engloutir le Black Pearl dans les flots.

POV Jack :

_Cette sale petite garce m'a piégée ! _j'essaie de me libérer des fers, mais rien n'y fait, j'ai beau tirer dessus comme un fou ça ne lâche pas.

Le navire tangue vers la droite et j'aperçois une lanterne. _L'huile de la lanterne ! _

J'essaie de l'attraper avec mon sabre, et... jackpot ! je la casse et verse l'huile sur mon poignet puis recommence à tirer pour faire glisser ses foutues menottes de mon poignet.

- Ca y est, c'est bon. je dis avec espoir. Ah !* je soupir en réussissant enfin, libre.

Quand je me retourne le Kraken est là, et se truc me bave dessus, et pas qu'un peu. En même temps, il recrache mon tricorent.

- j'ai connu pire. dis je en me nettoyant un peu. Oh!* dis-je alors que me baisse et ramasse mon tricorrent puis le mets sur ma tête, la où il appartient.

Il y a un léger "pop" à côté de moi et je sens qu'on me touche le bras.

En me tournant je vois Harry le jeune homme que Tia Dalma a envoyée avec moi il y a quelques jours.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je demande étonné.

- Personne ne doit mourir tous seul Jack, et personne d'autre ne mourra pour que je puisse vivre. Il me répond avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche._ Il embrasse très bien, mieux que Swan en tout cas._ Il ce recul et hausse une épaule. Je peux supporter de mourir vierge, mais pas avant d'avoir au moins eut mon premier baiser. Il me dit en souriant alors que le Kraken commence à nous avaler.

- Oh moins Je suis pas seul. je dis avec un sourire en sa direction. Salut ma grande !* je souris en me tournant vers le Kraken et en dégainant mon sabre, mon autre main enlacée avec celle du garçon.

- Harry ! La Voix de Will Turner nous parvient avant que nous ne soyons avalés, je sens sa main se resserrer dans la mienne.

Et puis, c'est le blanc...

* * *

><p><strong>Pfiou ! deux chapitres en quelques heures, je fais fort !<strong>

**Enfin j'espère que ça vous a plus, le prochain devrait pas tarder, à la fin du week-end surement, peut être avant ce n'est pas sur.**

**Là pour le moment c'est vrai que c'est pas gentil, je vous laisse à la mort de Jack et Harry ! Méchante moi ! héhéhé !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous voulez.**

**biz à vous tous, **

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 8 :

**POV Will:**

L'Antre de Davy Jones, le Royaume des Morts, tous veulent sauver Jack car il est l'un des Seigneurs Pirates, et qu'ils ont besoin de lui, moi ce serai plutôt pour sauver Harry, lui ne méritait pas se sort, Tia Dalma est assez d'accord avec moi, elle veut Harry à revenir, elle l'aime comme un fils et c'est limite si elle ne nous a pas tous tuer pour l'avoir perdu.

Nous avons donc été à Singapour pour récupérer la fabuleuse carte qui pourrait nous aider à pénétré dans l'antre de Jones, j'ai réussi à convaincre Saoh Feng de nous donner un équipage et une jonque pour notre voyage au bout du monde, ainsi que la carte.

L'ambiance est assez tendu entre Elisabeth et moi, le fait que Barbossa soit là n'arrange rien, et la présence apaisante d'Harry me manque beaucoup en ce moment, mais je ne m'en fait pas, nous allons le ramener en même temps que Jack Sparrow, je ne permettrai rien autrement.

Tia Dalma a décidée de nous accompagner, elle veut sauvée Harry elle-même, disant qu'elle ferait une piètre enseignante si elle ne faisait rien pour aider son apprenti.

**POV Harry: **

Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est passé depuis que le Kraken nous a aspiré dans cet endroit, mais ici tout est blanc, il n'y a aucune nourriture, aucun bruit, aucune nuit, rien, c'est comme un grand vide blanc.

J'ai dû créer de la nourriture grâce à la magie pour nous nourrir Jack et moi, ce qui d'après McGonnagall et la loi de Gamp est impossible, mais Tia m'a appris que avec la Magie, rien n'est impossible, et je suis assez certain que Jack et moi n'allons pas rester ici bien longtemps, comme je lui ai dit, Tia Dalma ne le permettra pas. Mais mes paroles le laisse assez septique. Pour notre hygiène, la Magie nous aide également quelques **Agamenti**, des charmes de nettoyage et d'entretien etc...

Il fait tellement chaud également ici, le soleil est trop brillant, et tout ce blanc fait mal aux yeux, le seul réconfort pour nous est que le Black Pearl est intact et que nous pouvons nous réfugier à l'intérieur pour de la fraîcheur. Jack m'a attribué une jolie cabine, attenante à la sienne, nous passons notre temps à discuter, et étonnamment, on s'entend assez bien, il semblerait aussi qu'il ai une nouvelle haine pour cette chère Elisabeth Swan, la fiancée de Will, haine que je partage volontiers avec lui, l'aidant souvent à trouver des insultes désobligeante pour la qualifier, c'est amusant et divertissant pour passer le temps, nous avons également cherché un moyen de sortir d'ici, sans succès pour le moment, mais nous n'abandonnerons pas.

J'ai commencé un journal de bord, relatant mes aventures de mon atterrissage chez Tia Dalma jusqu'à maintenant, et ajoute quelques entrer de temps à autre, Jack souriant par dessus mon épaule à chaque fois qu'il me vois faire.

J'y est également relater toutes mes années à Poudlard et toutes mes aventures dans le monde magique. J'ai partagé ses souvenirs avec Jack lui expliquant le comment de ma venue ici, mes années à Poudlard, lui ai parlé de Hermione, et de Ron et sa famille, de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, de Sirius et de beaucoup d'autre chose. En échange, il a partagé certaines de ses aventures avec moi, comment il avait échappé à la malédiction d'un coffre aztèque maudit, la mutinerie, comment il avait rencontré Will et sa donzelle, ses diverses rencontres avec la Compagnie des Indes, et des histoires sur les Seigneurs Pirates, le fait qu'il en fait partie, comment cette confrérie c'est créer, et au sujet des neuf pièces de huit etc...

Quelques fois, je me dit que si l'un d'entre nous avait atterri ici seul, il aurait vite sombré dans la folie, mais ensemble nous nous soutenons mutuellement et s'est très bien ainsi, maintenant j'espère seulement que je ne me suis pas trompé, et que quelqu'un viendra nous sauver, que se soit Will où Tia, cela ne m'étonnerai pas.

**POV Will:**

Nous arrivons dans une zone où de d'énormes iceberg et de blocs de glace, il fait tellement froid, mais je me concentre sur la carte et sur l'objectif, faisant part de toute mes notes à Barbossa.

Nous passons ensuite sous un pont de glace et dans ce qui semble un autre univers, je trouve enfin le courage d'échanger quelques mots avec Elisabeth, tout cela pour qu'elle me parle du sauvetage de Jack, elle ne dit même pas un mot sur le sort d'Harry, les seuls qui semblent penser à lui sont Tia, moi, et étonnamment Barbossa qui semble très friand de lui.

Soudain une espèce d'immense cascade qui se fini par le vide se présente devant nous, et Barbossa nous dit d'aller droit dessus !

- Accrochez vous !* Je crie alors même que la jonque bascule dans le vide, me tenant fortement à l'une des parties du bateau.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaît, le chapitre 9 ne devrait pas tarder, il est en cours d'écriture.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires,**

**biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 9 :

**POV Harry:**

Nous avons fini par faire une sorte de calendrier, j'ai utilisé la magie pour le faire, nous avons calculé et cela va faire trois mois maintenant que nous sommes ici, Jack et moi nous sommes énormément rapproché, j'ai eu ma première expérience sexuelle avec lui, étonnamment il a été très doux et attentif à ne pas me faire mal et après il m'a tenu dans ses bras et nous nous sommes endormis comme ça.

Je dis souvent que Sirius et Remus me manque, Ron, Hermione, et les jumeaux aussi. Mais pendant notre temps ici, où il faut bien l'avouer on a pas grand chose à faire à par ressasser sa vie, j'ai beaucoup pensé à tout se qui m'est arrivé depuis ma découverte du monde magique et les comportements de certaines personnes, par exemple, s'est assez bizarre, qu'une famille de Sang-Pur, même des traîtres à leur sang comme la famille Weasley soit sur le côté moldu de la gare 9 3/4 à hurler à tout va sur les moldu et d'oublier où est la gare magique et comment la traverser alors que 5 de ses enfants y vont tous les ans depuis plus onze ans ! Juste pile au moment où je galère pour la trouve en plus ? Et le fait qu'on m'ai envoyé Hagrid pour me chercher, je veux dire HAGRID ! Je n'ai rien contre lui, c'est même mon ami, mais il n'a même pas fini ses études à Poudlard, il n'aurai pas pu nous défendre en cas d'attaque, rien, et il l'envoie pour aller chercher le Survivant, et en plus il oublie de me dire comment me rendre à la gare 9 3/4? sérieux? Si ça c'est pas du complot à la Dumbledore, bah moi je veux bien manger le foutu Choixpeau !

Je veux dire, Hagrid est très fidèle à Dumbledore, et les Weasley sont des fervent partisans à lui et sa cause du "Plus Grand Bien", le fait que tous d'entre eux m'ont dépeint Serpentard comme une fabrique à mage noir, etc ...

J'en viens même à douter d'Hermione et Ron ! Je veux dire aller quoi ce serai pas parfait pour l'image de Dumbledore si son Golden Boy de sang-mélé était ami avec un sang-pur et une né-moldu, le parfait spectacle d'acceptation et d'intégration de son "Plus Grand Bien". Il y a surtout le fait que Hermione ferai n'importe quoi pour être bien vu par une figure d'autorité et Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard, elle insistait toujours pour que j'aille lui dire pour mes visions, si ma cicatrice me picotait, etc...

Et pour Ron, qui me trouve comme par hasard dans le train où "il n'y a plus de place nul part" il m'a pris pour un Ronflax cornu comme dirait Luna ! Le Poudlard express est un train magique, il y a toujours de la place pour tous, même si tous les élèves voudrai être seul dans une cabine chacun ça serai possible, le compartiment s'agrandirait à l'intérieur magiquement pour le permettre. Et sa jalousie maladive sur ma "célébrité" et ma "gloire" au moment du tournoi des trois sorciers, oublions que c'est un tournoi où des gens sont mort, voyons, Harry veux juste se montrer ! Et ses réflexions mesquines sur mon argent. Oui j'ai beaucoup d'argent, mais moi je suis seul, je n'ai plus de famille, lui il est peut être pauvre, mais il à grandi heureux, moi pas, et il trouve encore le moyen de se plaindre! Je rêve !

Les seules dont je ne doute pas sont les Jumeaux, Sirius et Remus, Luna et Neville et étonnamment, Rogue.

Les jumeaux, car ils m'ont toujours soutenu, même en deuxième année, où ils me faisaient rire au moment où tous croyait que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard, en troisième année où ils m'ont aidé avec la carte des maraudeurs, en quatrième année où ils m'ont indiqué soutenu et réconforter au sujet du tournoi etc...

Sirius et Remus, ils étaient ma famille, c'est aussi simple que cela, Sirius s'est échappé D'Azkaban pour me protéger de Pettigrow, et Remus m'a aidé avec le Patronus et les Détraqueurs.

Luna et Neville, fidèle jusqu'au bout tous les deux, des présences silencieuses et réconfortantes quand je n'avais pas envi de parler, et toujours une oreille attentive pour m'écouter, de bon conseilles et un soutien constant.

Et Rogue, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre nous, mais je sais qu'il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois ! Il m'a toujours traité normalement comme avec tout les Griffondore, c'est à dire comme de la bouse de dragon, et encore, la bouse de dragon ça sert dans les potions alors même sa il le traite mieux qu'un Griffondore.

Bref j'ai eu plus que le temps de revoir tout ça ici, Will me manque aussi, Jack se renfrogne quand je dis ça et passe environ une bonne heure à m'embrasser et me câliner après, juste histoire de dire que je suis à lui, ce qui a le don de me faire rire.

En ce moment nous somme à terre, sur cette grande étendu de blanc et Jack a un visage assez renfrogné.

- Pas de vent, Pourquoi diable y aurait-il du vent, je vendrais jusqu'à mon âme pour une brise, une bourrasque, un zéphyr, rien qu'un minuscule alizé.* S'exclame t-il en commençant à marcher, puis ramasse une espèce de galet blanc qui traîne et le jette plus loin, mais quand nous nous retournons, le galet est revenu à nos pieds.

- Je rêve ou ce truc à bouger tous seul. Je dis avec incrédulité alors que Jack fais signe "zou" au galet avant de le ramasser.

- Une pierre.* il la lèche, fait une grimace et la relance au loin. Voilà que nous sommes suivi par des pierres, c'est bien la première fois.* Il me dit avec amusement. Oh un boute !* Il s'exclame en tirant doucement dessus, la longue corde tombante s'embobinat à ses pieds.

Il commence ensuite à essayer de tirer le Pearl avec et je secoue la tête avec exaspération.

- Jack, si je n'arrive pas à faire léviter le Pearl parce qu'il est trop lourd et imposant alors que j'ai une énorme réserve de magie, tu crois vraiment que tu arrivera à le traîner avec la force de tes bras. Je dis avec exaspération.

Il ne dit rien, regarde sur le côté puis soudain s'écroule au sol.

- JACK ! Je crie en me précipitant vers lui pour voir s'il va bien.

Puis je me retourne violemment en voyant l'ombre du Pearl bouger.

- Oh putain j'y crois pas ! Je m'exclame en secouant Jack pour qu'il voit ça.

Des milliers de se que nous avons cru des pierres mais qui semble être des crabes sont en train de déplacer le Black Pearl, Jack et moi somme debout sur le côté à le regarder passé, avec des grimaces d'incrédulité, hébétés et confuses, avant que nous nous mettions à courir après.

**POV Will:**

Finalement après cette effroyable chute, nous avons échoués sur une plage où tout est blanc.

- Je ne vois pas Jack, ni qui que se soit d'ailleurs.* J'entends Elisabeth dire avec déception.

- Il est ici, Davy Jones aime voler les âmes mais n'aime pas les rendre.* déclare Barbossa.

- Et quelle importance, nous sommes pris au piège part votre faute, tout comme Jack. Je dis avec mauvaise humeur, mais un peu de culpabilité en pensant à Harry, _finalement son sauvetage s'annonce mal._

- Le plaisant Jack, est plus près que vous ne croyez.* Dit Tia Dalma en souriant, un crabe dans la main. Et Hadrianus est avec lui. Elle sourit encore plus puis se tourne vers l'une des dunes de sable à sa droite.

Et là c'est sans doute sur mon top dix des choses les plus étranges que j'ai vu, le Black Pearl appairait semblant vogué sur le sable se dirigent vers la mer, Jack et Harry de chaque côté en haut d'un des mats, du coin de l'oeil je vois Tia Dalma souriant avec bonheur et caressant son crabe.

- Impossible.* J'entends l'un des hommes de Saoh Feng dire.

- Bateau.* bégaie l'un de nos membres d'équipage.

- Pincé moi je rêve comme disait ma maman, c'est Jack.* Dit Gibbs avec étonnement en fixant le Pearl.

Je jette un coup d'oeil sur Elisabeth et elle semble contente, puis fait une drôle de tête, un peu grimaçante.

Une chaloupe accoste, et Jack et Harry en descendent tranquillement. accueillit avec enthousiasme par tout l'équipage du Black Pearl restant.

Jack se mets à asticoter Gibbs et je vois derrière lui Harry qui pouffe de rire en l'écoutant.

- Vous êtes dans l'Antre de Davy Jones, Capitaine.* Dit Gibbs en regardant Jack comme s'il était un dément.

- ça je le sais, je sais très bien où je suis, ne crois pas que je l'ignore.* Jack déclare avec un regard bizarre à Gibbs.

- Jack Sparrow.* Appelle Barbossa.

- Ah Hector, ça faisait longtemps hein ?* Jack sourit en se dirigeant vers Barbossa.

- Oui, l'île de la Muerta, tu te rappel, c'est là que tu m'as tué.* Dit haineusement Barbossa.

- Non, t'es sur ?* Jack dit avec une grimace confuse. Tia Dalma tu es aussi du voyage, tu ajoute une joyeuse touche de macabre à tout le délirium.* Il reprend en souriant à Tia Dalma.

- Il nous prend pour une hallucination.* Je déclare.

- William j'aimerai savoir es-tu venu parce que tu voulais mon aide pour sauver une dangereuse demoiselle, ou plutôt une demoiselle en danger, comme tu veux.* Il me demande avec un léger cafouillage.

- Non.* Je réponds.

- Alors tu ne serais pas venu, donc tu n'es pas là, CQFD, t'es pas vraiment là.* Il me dit en souriant.

- Jack, nous sommes vraiment là.* Intervient Elisabeth.

Il la regarde bizarrement un instant avant de courir vers Gibbs et Harry.

- Tu as bien dit l'Antre ?* Il questionne Gibbs avec scepticisme.

- Oui.* acquiesce Gibbs

- Nous sommes venu vous sauvez.* s'exclame Elisabeth en fixant Jack avec intensité.

- Voyez vous ça, très aimable à vous, mais il me semble que comme j'ai un navire et pas vous, c'est vous qui avez besoin que je vous sauve, mais je ne sais pas si j'y suis vraiment disposé.* Déclare Jack.

- C'est curieux, je vois mon navire, là bas.* Barbossa dit en indiquant le Black Pearl de sa main.

- Je le vois pas, peut être bien un genre de canaux cacher par mon Black Pearl.* Jack Dit en passant devant Barbossa pour mieux regarder vers le navire.

**POV Harry:**

Je me sens totalement transparent une fois de plus, ils discutent tous tranquilles, et moi je les regarde, Jack fait un petit spitsh, il sait très bien que se n'est pas une hallucination, mais, il a bien le droit à une petite vengeance, en les faisant tourner en botruc.

Et là, la bombe tombe, un gars nommé Beckett a le cœur de Jones, mais c'est impossible, c'est moi qui l'est dans mon sac. _Minute !_

Je balance vite le mot de passe fourchelangue et vérifie le coffre. _Ouf ! Le **gemino** a du dupliqué le contenu du coffre aussi, j'ai le vrai et eux le faux, mais comme ils ne savent pas se que j'ai fait, ils croient avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Bien, ça va rester de cette façon._

Je referme vite tous ça et le remets en sécurité dans mon sac. et me dirige ensuite vers les autres.

- Il te faux un équipage.* Crie Will à Jack.

- Pourquoi je voudrais voyagé avec vous, vous êtes quatre à avoir essayé de me tué, et l'un de vous a réussi.* Jack déclare en regardant méchamment Elisabeth. Oh, elle ne te l'a pas dit, vous avez des tas de choses à vous raconter. Il rajoute avec amusement vers Will qui fat une drôle de tête.

Puis s'avance vers Tia Dalma et l'équipage et fait les pour et les contres pour choisir ceux qu'il veut à venir et ceux qu'il ne veut pas. Mais finalement tout le monde vient, Hector étant celui avec la carte.

- Ne fait pas la tête Jack, je promets de faire en sorte de te remonter le moral plus tard. Je souffle à son oreille en passant devant lui pour accéder à la chaloupe, remuant mes hanches de la façon dont il aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila le chapitre 9 comme j'ai promis hier.<strong>

**Le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture, donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder non plus.**

**j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, un tout petit peu plus long que les autres.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires,**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 10 :

**POV Harry:**

Mais c'est pas vrai, cela ne fait même pas dix minutes que nous sommes tous monté à bord du Black Pearl que Jack et Hector commencent déjà à se battre pour la place de Capitaine.

- Oh ça suffit maintenant tout les deux, vous agissez comme deux adolescents ayant le béguin pour la même fille. Jack si tu ne te calme pas je peux te dire que ma promesse de tout à l'heure tu peux l'oublier, et toi Hector si tu continues le sort que je t'ai lancé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu chez Tia va te paraître comme une promenade en chaloupe par rapport à celui que je vais te jeté si tu ne te calme pas ! Je m'énerve en m'interposant entre les deux.

- Mais tu peux pas faire ça, t'as promis ! Me dit Jack avec un air renfrogné.

- Je peux et je veux ! Alors maintenant tenez vous tranquille tous les deux ! Je dit avec sérieux.

Et ils passent tous les deux à faire une guerre silencieuse, courant pour celui qui sera à la barre. Je secoue la tête avec exaspération à leurs enfantillages, et vais voir Tia Dalma pour rattraper le temps perdu et qu'elle me parle de se qui c'est passé le temps où Jack et moi n'avons pas été dans le monde des vivants.

Pendant ce temps, je sais très bien que Will et sa fiancée sont en train d'avoir leur épisode dramatique dans la cale.

Lorsque Will reviens il vient me parler, et je l'embrasse sur la joue en lui disant merci d'être venu nous sauver Jack et moi.

Je reste ensuite avec TIa, et nous regardons avec tristesse et colère passer les âmes des morts dont c'est le travail de Davy Jones à s'occuper.

Quand deux des membres d'équipage arrivent avec des boulets de canon, l'intention de les jeter sur les âmes. Mais les laisses tomber en voyant le regard méchant que Tia et moi leurs lançons.

- je pense que ce serait pas respectueux.* Dit l'un d'entre eux avec un air penaud en nous regardant.

- Ils devraient être aux soins de Davy Jones, c'est là la charge qui lui a été confier, par la Déesse Calypso, transporter ceux qui meurent en mer de l'autre côté, en échange tout les dix ans il pouvait revenir sur Terre afin de revoir celle qu'il aime de tout son cœur, mais cet homme est devenu un monstre.* Raconte Tia avec une tristesse dans sa voix que je suis le seul à déceler.

- Alors, il n'a pas toujours été... tentaculaire ?* demande celui à l'oeil en bois.

- Non, c'était un homme charmant autrefois.* Répond Tia en caressant sont médaillon musical qui, je sais a un double appartenant à Davy Jones.

- Y a des bateaux qui approchent.* Celui à l'oeil de bois dit en regardant au loin sur l'eau.

Gibbs arme son fusil, mais Will le retiens.

- On a rien à craindre d'eux, je me trompe ?* Will demande à Tia.

- Nous ne sommes pour eux que fantômes.* Répond Tia.

- Il vaut mieux les laisser passé.* Hector dit en regardant les chaloupes éclairer part des lanternes avec chacune une personne à leur bord passé.

- Oh c'est mon père, c'est le monde des humains, je suis là, Père je suis là !* Crie alors Elisabeth en regardant l'une des chaloupes qui apparemment contient son père.

- Elisabeth, c'est pas notre monde.* Lui dit doucement Jack.

- C'est moi père !* Elle crie à l'homme dans la chaloupe.

- Elisabeth, es-tu morte ?* Demande l'homme en la regardant.

- Non !* Elle répond en secouant la tête négativement.

- Je croie que je le suis.* Il lui dit avec un air hébété.

Ils continuent à parler, il parle du coffre de Davy Jones et je resserre instinctivement l'emprise sur mon sac. Il parle du cœur, et que si on le transperce on doit mettre le sien à la place car le Hollandais Volant doit toujours avoir un Capitaine, et que celui qui en est le Capitaine voguera pour toujours sur les flots. Je lance un coup d'œil à Jack, Tia et Will. Je vois les machinations de Tia Dalma clair comme le jour et secoue la tête avec énervement. Elle n'aurait pas dû m'embarquer là dedans.

Le temps passe, c'est le crépuscule, et bientôt nous devons nous dépêcher ou nous resterons coincé sur ces Mers inexplorées à tout jamais.

Pour le moment, je regarde la fameuse carte d'Hector avec Jack, mais il semble également perdu dans ses pensés, et sans doute à propos de Jones, son cœur et la vie éternelle.

Puis tout à coups Jack se lève, et commence à courir d'un côté à l'autre du navire, et les autres commence à le suivre pour faire rouler le navire, je regarde la carte et comprend, puis me mets à faire la même chose pour les aidés.

Une fois le Pearl commençant à basculer je me lance un **Omnes gluten **sur les semelles et reste fixé au plancher du Pearl. Une fois que tout est revenu à la normale, je lance un rapide **Finite Incantatem **et mes pieds se décolle du sol.

Je vérifie sur Jack, Tia, Will et Hector, ils vont bien, tant mieux.

- On est revenu !* Crie joyeusement Gibbs.

- C'est l'aurore.* Dit Elisabeth, déclarant l'évidence.

Et tout à coup, ils commencent tous à tirer leurs armes, Hector, Will, Elsabeth, Gibbs et Jack et je soupire. _Bande d'imbéciles, la poudre est mouillée !_

Ils commence tous à se disputer, en braquant majoritairement leurs armes sur Jack, mais bon je ne m'inquiète pas trop, et ils se disputent un peu plus, sur le rassemblement des pirates, et patati et patata, puis ils tirent, et là, rien, la pour est mouillé et rien ne se passe.

Will fini par prendre les choses en mains, au moins ça a le mérite d'arrêter temporairement les disputes entre Jack et Hector, puis nous accostons sur une petite île pour nous ravitaillé en eau douce.

Manque de chance pour nous, Saoh Feng l'un des Seigneurs Pirates, nous tend une embuscade, et nous fait prisonnier. Quand il voit Jack, il lui met un bon crochet du droit, directement dans le nez.

- Comme ça on est kit.* Marmonne Jack en tenant son nez douloureux.

- Laisse moi voir. Je lui murmure gentiment. C'est cassé, ne bouge pas, **Episkey** ! Je lance, et son nez se remet en place et se soigne en un clin d'oeil.

Je sens le regard de Saoh Feng sur moi, et sa curiosité, puis Will fait une chose très stupide et exige que le Seigneur pirate relâche Elisabeth et moi, en disant qu'elle et moi ne faisons pas partie du marcher. _Oh Will mais qu'est ce que tu as fait._

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Will. Je soupir alors que Saoh Feng m'enlève mes chaînes.

- J'ai besoin du Pearl pour libérer mon père Harry, ça et le fait que je voulais te sortir de là son les seules raisons que j'ai aidé à sauver Jack. Me réponds Will en me regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire !* S'insurge Elisabeth.

- Tu as ton fardeau, j'ai le mien.* Lui répond Will avec froideur.

- Donc personne n'est venu me sauver uniquement parce que je lui manquais ? Demande Jack avec une moue.

Quelques membres de son ancien équipage lève les mains, et il déclare qu'il préfère rester avec eux, mais Saoh Feng a d'autre plan, et apparemment pas de bon augure pour mon amant, il veut le livrer à Beckett.

Avant ça j'attrape Jack par le col et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, lui glissant quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches pour l'aider en cas de besoin en lui murmurant contre ses lèvres qu'il n'aura qu'à dire mon nom. Puis Saoh Feng le fait emmener.

Will me regarde avec une expression bouche bée, Elisabeth n'est pas mieux, mais son expression détient également une forte dose de dégoût.

Tia Dalma me sourit gentiment et je vais me tenir à côté d'elle, m'inquiètant du sort de Jack aux mains de Beckett.

Il semblerai que Beckett ai doublé Saoh Feng, et il n'est pas content, Hector fait ensuite un bon travail pour embobiner Saoh Feng en lui parlant de Calypso bloquer sous forme humaine, et je vois dans ses yeux, que Saoh Feng pense qu'il parle d'Elisabeth Swan, il lui donne des coups d'oeil assez souvent pour cela. Hector lui dit qu'il compte la libérer et que s'est pour cela qu'il appelle la confrérie, toute la confrérie, il lui dit, en touchant se que je sais être la pièce de huit de Saoh Feng. Il demande Elisabeth en échange de nous laisser partir tranquillement avec le Black Pearl. Et c'est elle qui accepte d'aller avec lui, ils partent t la bataille avec le navire de Beckett commence pour que nous puissions partir.

Jack atterrissant comme une fleur pile au bon moment, me faisant crier de joie et l'embrasser encore, heureux qu'il n'ai rien.

Malheureusement pour Will, Hector et Jack l'ont fait enfermer dans le brick.

Je lui ai apporté de quoi manger, et je sais qu'il prévoit de s'échapper de là, mais Jack le sait aussi et ne dit rien alors pourquoi dirais-je quelque chose, surtout que j'adore Will, même s'il a un goût horrible chez les femmes.

Je ne me suis pas trompé, Will s'est échappé, et il largue des cadavres sur des tonneaux à la mer pour indiquer notre route à Beckett, mais tant que Jack ne dit rien, j'en fait autant.

Cette nuit , je les observe tout les deux comploter sur des choses comme qui s'occupera de Davy Jones, mais j'ai mon propre plan avec Tia, et se ne son pas ses deux la qui vont nous doubler. Et à la fin, tout le monde y trouvera son compte.

Puis je vois Jack donner son compas magique à Will pour ensuite jeter celui ci par dessus bord, lui envoyant ensuite le tonneau pour qu'il s'y accroche, en lui criant de faire ses hommages à Davy Jones.

- Tu as fini Jack ? je lui demande en révélant ma présence le faisant sursauter légèrement. N'oublie pas, j'ai une promesse à respecter. Je lui souris en le tirant vers la cabine du capitaine, qui est devenu notre cabine, j'ai toujours la mienne, mais nous passons beaucoup de temps dans celle ci.

- Et quelle magnifique promesse. Sourit-il en me pinçant les fesses, commençant à me dévêtir, et en fermant la porte de notre cabine au visage d'Hector qui passait dans le couloir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et enfin le chapitre 10 ! <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous plaît, deux chapitres en quelques heures.**

**J'ai l'inspiration, c'est bon signe pour vous, ça veux dire que mon histoire avance plus vite et que vous pouvez dévorer mes chapitres en pas longtemps.**

**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et donnez des idées,**

**biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 11 :

**POV Harry:**

Après avoir tenu ma promesse à Jack et avoir fait plusieurs fois l'amour avec lui, je m'endors serré dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, un pressentiment étrange me réveil en sursaut, un Tempus m'indique qu'il est 5h49 du matin, je me lève doucement et regarde Jack, il dort toujours paisiblement, je le laisse dormir et me dirige vers ma cabine pour ne pas le déranger pendant que je vais faire un peu de divination et d'espionnage sur cette chère Elizabeth.

Une fois dans ma cabine, je m'installe sur le lit en tailleur et sort ma boule de cristal.

- Montre moi se qui est arrivé à Elizabeth Swan depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec nous. Dis-je en passant ma main sur la boule de cristal en insufflant un peu de ma magie.

Tout de suite après, une image de la pimbêche de Will et Saoh Feng apparaît, il croit toujours qu'elle est Calypso, et elle joue toujours son rôle même si elle le joue très mal, cette fille n'est vraiment pas très utile en situation de crise.

Puis tout à coup l'image ce trouble et me montre le Hollandais Volant qui attaque le navire de Saoh Feng, Soah Feng mourant et donnant sa pièce de huit à la Swan, faisant d'elle l'un des neuf Seigneurs Pirates de la Confrérie.

- Non mais il est malade, il ne fallait pas lui donner à elle, crétin ! Je jure en voyant ça.

Il lui dit aussi d'aller à sa place à la Baie des Naufragés, et qu'avec les neuf pièces de huit elle pourra se libéré.

Puis les hommes de Jones et de Beckett arrêtent les hommes de Saoh Feng et la pimbêche.

L'image ce trouble encore et je vois Swan et le père de Will discutés.

Puis l'un des hommes de Beckett, qui m'est familier d'ailleurs, aide l'équipage de Saoh Feng et Swan à s'évader. Où l'ai-je déjà vu ?

Oh ! Le gars qui c'était soit-disant sacrifié pour le faux coffre !

Et je vois Jones le tuer pour la trahison. Pauvre homme tout ça pour une fille qui n'en vaux même pas la peine.

Enfin bref, donc c'est Swan que nous allons voir à la Baie des Naufragés.

Jetant un Tempus, je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà neuf heures du matin, et que je suis ici depuis plus de trois heures. Je range donc en vitesse ma boule de cristal dans mon sac, vérifiant par la même occasion le coffre et le cœur de Davy Jones, puis referme le tout avec mon mot de passe.

Je fais un brin de toilette et retourne dans la cabine de Jack, il n'est plus là, il est sans doute sur le pont avec les autres, entrain de discuté des détails de la mission etc...

Enfin, avec Jack je ne cherche pas toujours à comprendre.

Je monte sur le pont et surprends une conversation entre Hector et Tia, ses deux là sont toujours entrain de comploter depuis que je les connais. Oh, je sais très bien se qu'ils complotent, Tia est Calypso, et elle a ramené Hector d'entre les morts et aider Jack à sortir de l'antre de Davy Jones uniquement parce qu'elle veut être libéré de son enveloppe humaine, et elle a besoin des neuf pièces de huit pour ça.

Je ne sors de mes pensés que lorsque j'entends Hector ordonner de jeter Tia au Fer.

Je vaux pour les en empêché, mais d'un côté, Jack me retiens, et Tia me fais signe de rester tranquille également, je ne peux que regarder avec tristesse les deux pirates emmené Tia vers le Brick.

- Ne fait rien inconsidéré Harry, tu ne voudrais pas finir avec elle. Me dit Hector.

Je le fusille du regard et commence à faire un pas vers lui avant que Jack ne m'entraîne dans une autre direction pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise, comme étrangler Hector.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, chose promise chose dû !<strong>

**Le onzième chapitre de ce crossover HP/POTC.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaît, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, il est en cours d'écriture.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (sauf les mauvaises langues, garder vos médisances pour vous).**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Harry/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/Harry/Capitaine Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de Hermione, certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aime bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

OoOoO : Saut de temps ou passage à une autre scène.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates : « Yo OH Yo Oh nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! » » <strong>

Chapitre 12 :

**POV Will:**

Beckett m'a trouvé, et en ce moment, je suis sur son navire entrain de boire une tasse de thé en sa compagnie, en attendant que Jones arrive.

- On ne peut pas me convoquer comme un vulgaire moussaillon !* S'exclame Jones en entrant dans la cabine.

- C'est pourtant ce que je fais. Je pense que vous vous connaissez.* Dit Beckett en m'indiquant à Jones, à qui je fais un petit signe de tête polie.

- Hin, hahaha, on revient se joindre à mon équipage maître Turner.* S'esclaffe moqueusement Jones.

- Pas le votre, le sien.* Je répond en indiquant Beckett. Jack Sparrow vous salue Jones.* Je continue en prenant une gorgée de thé.

- Sparrow ?* Questionne Jones.

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?* Je demande à Beckett. Nous avons réussi à sauver Jack, ainsi que le Black Pearl.* J'explique tranquillement au Capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

- Ya t'il autre chose que vous ayez oublié de me dire.* Demanda méchamment Jones à Beckett.

- Il y a une chose qui est beaucoup trop préoccupante. Élude Beckett Il me semble que vous connaissez une personne nommée Calypso.* Poursuit il en vers Jones.

- Pas une personne, une Déesse païenne qui prend plaisir à nous faire miroiter nos rêves les plus fous avant qu'ils ne se révèlent insignifiants et médiocres, le monde se prote mieux sans elle.* Dit Jones.

- Ce 'est plus tout à fait le cas.* Je l'intéromp et il se retourne vers moi avec interrogation. La Confrérie à l'intention de la libérée. * Je l'informe en buvant tranquillement mon thé.

- Non, ils n'en ont pas le droit ! La première confrérie a promis de l'emprisonner à jamais, c'était notre pacte !* Crie Jones en entendant la nouvelle, l'air furieux.

- Ah bon, votre Pacte ?* Interroge Beckett.

- Oui, je leur ai montré comment l'emprisonner, on ne pouvait pas se fier à elle... elle... elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.* Confesse Jones d'une voix étrange. Nous devons agirent avant qu'ils ne la libèrent.* ajoute t'il avec force.

- Vous l'aimiez, c'était cette femme, vous l'avez trahie.* Je dit en me rendant enfin compte de l'émotion dans sa voix, et joignant les pièces du puzzle, se raccordant avec la légende de Jones.

- C"est elle qui a fait semblant de m'aimer... c'est elle qui m'a trahie.* Me dit Jones en avançant vers moi avec colère.

- Et après quelle trahison vous êtes vous arraché le cœur Capitaine.* Je lui demande un peu moqueur.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout.* Me dit il après avoir renversé ma tasse au sol d'un air menaçant.

- Je n'avais pas terminé, vous allez libéré mon père, et vous allez garantir la sécurité d'Elizabeth, ainsi que la mienne.* Et évidement celle d'Harry. Ajoutais-je en me déplaçant et regardant Beckett avec exigence.

- Vous êtes exigeant Mr Turner. il va vous falloir nous prouvez votre valeur.* Répond Beckett.

- Quant à moi, j'accepterai un seul prix... Calypso doit mourir !* Décrète Jones.

- Calypso est à bord du Black Pearl.* Je leur révèle. Jack à amener le Black Pearl à la Baie de Naufragés.* continuais-je.

- Vous n'êtes plus à son bord, alors comment vous proposez vous de nous y conduire.* M'interroge Beckett.

Et pendant quelques instants, Jones et Beckett me regarde, avec interrogation méfiante, puis je sors le compas de Jack.

- Que désirez vous le plus au monde ?* Je leur demande en souriant en tenant le compas devant Beckett qui pour toute réponse fait un micro sourire.

En route pour la Baie des Naufragés, où j'espère Elisabeth et Harry sont en sécurité.

J'espère aussi grandement que mon plan ne va pas foirer.

OoOoO

**POV Harry:**

Nous sommes enfin arrivé à la Baie des Naufragé, et presque tout les Seigneurs Pirates son là avec leurs équipages, tous sauf Saoh Feng, et évidemment la fille Swan, je n'ai rein dit à personne sur les événements que j'ai observé dans ma boule de cristal, j'attends simplement que tout le joueur soient en place avant de commencer et de finir la partie.

Nous nous sommes donc tous rassemblé dans une salle, la plupart des Seigneurs Pirates s'asseyant autour d'un grande et longue table en bois.

Hector tape avec des fers sur la table pour attiré l'attention de tout le monde et commence sont petit speech.

- Etant donner que c'est moi qui vous ai convoqué, je déclare ouvert le Quatrième tribunal de la Confrérie, afin de vérifier votre statue et votre droit à la parole, présentez moi vos pièces de huit, mes amis Capitaines.* Déclare Hector avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, qu'il semblerai que seul Jack et moi remarquons.

Ils sortent donc tous leurs pièces de huit, qui comme Jack me l'avait raconté pendant notre séjour dans l'antre, n'est qu'un ramassis de bric à brac.

- C'est pas des pièces de huit, c'est de la pacotille.* J'entends l'un de ceux qui a envoyé Tia au Brick dire à Gibbs.

- Oui, d'après le premier plan il fallait neuf pièces de huit pour vaincre Calypso, mais à l'époque du Premier Tribunal, la Confrérie n'avait plus un seul sou en poche. * Lui explique Gibbs.

- Il faut appelé ça autrement.* Dit L'autre.

- Et comment ? Les neuf pièces de quoi ? de bric à brac, d'immondices et de camelote ? Ah oui, ça serait digne de la piraterie.* Répond ironiquement Gibbs.

En me re-concentrant sur Hector, je le vois taper derrière la tête d'un autre pirate qui fait partie de l'équipage du Pearl, et attraper un oeil de bois qui est toujours d'après le récit de Jack, la pièce de Huit D'Hector, puis la laisser tomber dans le récipient contenant les autres pièces.

- Sparrow !* Quelqu'un interpelle Jack qui pour le moment n'a pas encore remis la sienne.

- Je vous ferais remarquer qu'il nous manque encore un Seigneur des Pirates Messieurs, et ça ne me dérangerait pas outre mesure d'attendre que Saoh Feng se joigne à nous.* Répond Jack en s'approchant de la table.

- Saoh Feng est mort.* Vient la voix de crécelle de Swan qui vient de débarqué avec son équipage, faisant tous se retourner vers elle. Victime du Hollandais Volant.* Continue t'elle en plantant son épée dans le globe terrestre où toutes les autres épées de Seigneurs Pirates sont plantées.

- Le vaisseau de la mort.* Une vieille femme asiatique s'exclame avec peur.

- Il a fait de vous un Capitaine. C'est fou, il donne le titre à n'importe qui. * Dit Jack avec une lueur de dédain et de scepticisme me faisant sourire un peu.

- Ecoutez, écoutez moi, notre refuge a été découvert, Jones est sous le commandement de Lord Beckett et ils vont venir ici.* S'écria la Demoiselle en essayant de se faire entendre de tous, qui font un brouaha monstre en parlant tous en même temps.

- Où est l'homme qui nous a trahi ?* Demande un grand homme de couleur avec un air furieux.

- Il n'est certainement pas parmi nous.* Dit Hector.

- Où est Will ?* Demande Swan en regardant un peu partout autour pour le trouver.

- Pas parmi nous.* Répond Jack avec se que je qualifie de son "petit air innocent".

- Comment ils nous ont découvert, je m'en fiche, la question est : Qu'allons nous faire maintenant qu'ils nous ont découvert.* Dit Hector.

- On va se battre.* Déclare Swan avec simplicité, faisant s'esclaffer presque tout le monde.

- La Baie des Naufragés est une forteresse, une forteresse très bien défendue, et il n'y a pas de raison de se battre s'ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre.* Dit la même vieille femme asiatique que tout à l'heure, faisant acquiescer presque tout le monde à ses mots.

- Il y a une troisième option, en des temps reculer à cet endroit précis, la Première Confrérie a capturé la Déesse des Mers, et l'a emprisonné sous forme humaine... Il n'auraient pas du faire ça. Ah nous avons apprivoisé l'océan oui, mais nous avons ouvert la porte à Beckett et ses sbires. Et je regrette ces jours ou la maîtrise des mers ne venait pas d'un marchandage avec d'extravagantes créatures, mais de la sueur du front d'un homme et de la force de ses seuls bras. Vous savez tous que j'ai raison.* S'exclame Hector avec passion. Messieurs, Mesdames, nous devons libérer Calypso.* Termine t'il avec aplomb.

Après la fin de la tirade d'Hector un silence pesant règne pendant quelques instants, instant où je fixe mon regard sur Jack pour observer sa réaction, et quelque chose me dis qu'il n'est certainement pas du même avis qu'Hector.

Puis tout à coup tous se mette à parler et crier en même temps, certains crie de qu'il faut fusiller Hector, d'autre lui couper la langue etc...

Jack semble assez d'accord et ajoute même qu'il faut lui coupé son horrible barbe me faisant un peu sourire à ses pitreries.

Ensuite ils commencent tous à se disputer sur si oui ou non libérer Calypso, l'un des hommes de Saoh Feng s'en mêlant en disant que Saoh Feng aurait été du même avis qu'Hector. S'en suit une bagarre entre deux Seigneur Pirates, un français et un espagnol je crois qui commence à se taper dessus, puis d'autre s'en mêle et se frappe aussi.

- C'est de la folie.* Dit Swan en les observant tous se taper dessus.

- C'est de la politique.* Réplique Jack.

- Je hais les politiciens. Je soupir un peu avec une moue dégoûter.

- Pendant qu'ils se battent l'ennemi approche.* Dit Swan en les observant avec un tant soi peu de désespoir.

- Il se pourrait qu'il sois déjà là.* Déclare Hector. _Parlé de remonter le moral des troupes celui-là._

Je me désintéresse de la conversation et du tapage autour de moi en entendant soudainement la musique du médaillon de Tia, pour uniquement me concentrer sur se que Tia veux que je vois et entende, je ferme donc les yeux et tout de suite, les images et le plan de Tia Dalma me passe devant les yeux.

Et je vois la conversation qu'elle est entrain d'avoir avec Jones.

Cela ne se vois peut-être pas, mais Tia l'a vraiment aimé à un moment, peut-être même encore un peu maintenant. Même si elle l'a aussi grandement manipuler, elle lui a brisé le cœur, et elle le sait. Et je sais, que Tia Dalma ne m'a pas enseigné et garder auprès d'elle pendant ses années pour rien, elle a un plan, pour absolument tout.

Et même si je risque de m'y brûler les ailes, je vais lui faire confiance.

Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point, tant que ces plans ne ruines pas les miens.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre 12, c'est surtout des scènes du film, avec un peu de modification pour intégré Harry.<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, le prochain ne devrait pas tarder, je vais essayer d'updated certaines de mes autres fics avant de poster le 13ème chapitre de celle-ci.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des com's (sauf les langues de vipère, allez cracher votre venin ailleurs).**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
